Remus Lupin Love Story
by tronnorwolfstar
Summary: Remus has decided to take the job as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and finds one of his oldest friends working at the school as the new History of Magic teacher. They both have a good history together, Remus and Angelina, but will a new relationship blossum between them; maybe they both love each other more than a friend? i DON'T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM ANGELINA.
Tom woke Harry the next morning with his usual toothless grin and cup of tea. Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.

'The sooner we get on the train, the better,' he said. 'At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know,' Ron grimaced, 'his _girlfriend._ She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy …'

'I've got something important to tell you,' Harry began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.

They headed down to breakfast, where Mr Weasley was reading the front page of the daily prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a Love Potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly.

'What were you saying?' Ron asked Harry, as they sat down.

'Later,' Harry muttered, as Percy stomped in.

Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving their trunks down The Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screeching owl, perched at the top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

'It's all right, Crookshanks,' Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. 'I'll let you out on the train.'

'You won't,' snapped Ron. 'What about poor Scabbers, eh?'

He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

Mr Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

'They're here,' he said. 'Harry, come on.'

Mr Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement towards the first two old fashioned dark green cars, each of them was driven by a furtive looking wizard, wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

'In you get, Harry,' said Mr Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.

Harry got into the back of the car, and was shortly followed by Hermione, Ron and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.

The journey to King's cross was very uneventful compared to Harry's trip on the Knight Bus. The Ministry's cars seemed almost ordinary, though Harry noticed that they could slide through the gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats to Mr Weasley and drove way, somehow managing to just to the head of an unmoving queue for the traffic lights.

Mr Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station.

'Right then,' he said, glancing around them. 'Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry.'

Mr Weasley strolled towards the barrier between nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he casually leant against the barrier. Harry imitated him.

Next moment, they had fallen side-ways through the cold metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry. They were panting, and apparently had taken the barrier at a run.

'Ah, there's Penelope!' said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny caught Harry's eye and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Mr Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded their trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in their luggage rack, then went outside to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Harry. He was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug.

'Do take care, won't you, Harry?' She said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, 'I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron … no, they're not corned beef … Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are, dear …'

'Harry,' said Mr Weasley quietly, 'come over here a moment.'

'I need to talk to you in private,' Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

'Go away, Ginny,' said Ron.

'Oh, that's nice,' said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except the one at the very end of the train.

This only had two occupants, a man and a woman sitting fast asleep next to the window, the woman curled into the man. Harry, Ron and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for Hogwarts students and they had never seen adults there before, except for the witch who pushed the food trolley.

The woman Harry recognized as a teacher at Hogwarts, but the stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes which had been darned in several places. Though he seemed quite young, his light-brown hair was flecked with grey.

'Who d'you reckon they are?' Ron hissed, as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats furthest away from the two.

'That's Professor Rossi,' Hermione said, nodding towards the woman, 'and he's Professor R. J. Lupin.'

'How d'you know that?'

'Well, she's the new History of Magic teacher, and his name is on his suitcase,' replied Hermione, pointing at the luggage rack over the two adult's heads, where there's a small battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name _Professor R. J. Lupin_ was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

'Oh,' said Ron. He frowned at Professor Lupin's pallid profile, 'Wonder what he teaches?'

'That's obvious,' whispered Hermione. 'There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

'Well, I hope he's up to it,' said Ron doubtfully. 'He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway …' he turned to Harry, 'what were you going to tell us?'

The rain thickened as the train sped yet further north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, but still, Professor Lupin and Professor Rossi slept.

'We must be nearly there,' said Ron, leaning forward to look past the two sleeping at the nearly black window.

The words hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

'Brilliant,' said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past the Professors to try and see outside. 'I'm starving, I want to get to the feast.'

'We can't be there yet,' said Hermione, checking her watch.

'So why're we stopping?'

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest to the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without a warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

'What's going on?' Ron's voice came from behind Harry.

'Ouch!' Gasped Hermione. 'Ron, that was my foot!'

Harry felt his way back to his seat.

'D'you think we've broken down?'

'Dunno …'

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

'There's something moving out there,' Ron said. 'I think people are coming aboard …'

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs, waking Professor Rossi in the process. Her eyes opened and were met with complete darkness. Her eyes adjusting to the lack of light in the carriage, she listened to the panicked voices of the students.

'Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry –'

'Hello, Neville,' said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

'Harry? Is that you? What's happening?'

'No idea! Sit down –'

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

Professor Rossi realized the situation. The train had stopped, and all the lights were out. She felt around for her Muggle phone and checked the time. Seeing as they shouldn't have stopped yet, she decided to wake Professor Lupin up, even seeing how tired he still was.

She tapped him. 'Rem.'

She shook him lightly. 'Moony.'

She shook him more violently. 'Remus Lupin!' She whisper-yelled.

He woke surprisingly quietly and looked around in the darkness, obviously confused.

'The train has stopped.' Rossi stated quietly.

'Oh,' Lupin realized, getting up. 'We've arrived.'

Rossi pulled him back down by his arm and stayed clinging to him. 'No we're not, but the train has stopped.'

He was about to reply but got distracted by the students yelling. 'Quiet!'

They all went silent, and Lupin created a fire in his hand.

'Stay where you are,' he said in a hoarse voice, and slowly got to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. The Professors immediately recognized it as a Dementor of Azkaban. Rossi acted as though she couldn't feel the cold that had followed the Dementor into the compartment, and fought off a shiver that was working its way up her spine. The students on the other hand were extremely effected by its presence, especially Harry, who began to have a sort of fit.

Harry fainted and Rossi stepped forward, over Harry, who had collapsed onto the floor.

'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' She demanded

But the Dementor didn't move. So Lupin stepped over Harry as well, assuming a protective stance in front of the female Professor and muttered the incantation, ' _Expecto Patronum_ ,' and a silvery light shot out of the end of his wand, and pushed the Dementor out of the compartment.

Hermione immediately crouched down, and started trying to wake Harry. Rossi crouched beside her.

'Harry! Harry! Are you all right?' Hermione was lightly slapping his face.

'W-what?' Harry croaked.

He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone watching him; Neville and Lupin standing towards the back observing, Rossi, Hermione and Ron kneeling on either side of him, and Ginny in the corner.

Ron, Hermione and Rossi heaved him back onto his seat.

'Are you okay?' Ron asked nervously.

'Yeah,' said Harry, looking quickly towards the door. The hooded creature had vanished. 'What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?'

'No one screamed,' said Ron, more nervously still.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville both looked back at him, both very pale.

'But I heard screaming –'

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

'Here,' he said to Harry, giving him a particularly large piece. 'Eat it. It'll help.'

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

'What was that thing?' He asked the adults.

'A Dementor,' said Rossi in her distinct Australian accent, as Lupin was giving chocolate to everyone else. 'One of the Dementors of Azkaban.'

Everyone stared at her. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

'Eat,' he repeated. 'It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me …'

As he strolled past Harry, Professor Rossi jumped up and grabbed onto his arm, and they walked out together.

'Why are the Dementors so far away from Azkaban?' Rossi asked after they exited the compartment.

'I don't know, Angel.' Lupin replied thoughtfully. 'But they couldn't've strayed this far without being controlled by someone …'

'Who are you suggesting, Remus?' Angel asked forcefully. 'Not Padfoot again, please. I'm sick of this.'

'Who else could it be?' Remus breathed. 'He has turned dark. He is evil, Angelina.'

'Are you kidding me?'

'This isn't a laughing matter, so no.'

'Do you even remember Pads at school? Or is this job getting to your head?'

Lupin hesitated. 'You might be right, but you can't keep your hopes up. Who knows who we can trust anymore these days?'

Angelina stopped, causing Remus to stop as well. 'You know you can trust Sirius. He'd never betray _anyone._ Plus you can also trust Dumbledore and Minnie. And Remus. You can trust me, too.'

Remus looked down, feeling a whole heap of guilt flooding in, making his shoulders feel heavier than usual. He had always trusted Angelina, and didn't mean to make her feel otherwise. He looked up into Angelina's eyes; not one particular colour. They were a mixture of hazel, green and yellow. His hand reached up to the back of her head, just where her hair ended; it's styled as a pixie cut, and is a dark shade of brown. He tilts her head up so she has to look into his eyes too.

'I know I can trust you. I always will, and nothing will convince me otherwise.' He said finally.

Angelina smiled and they continued onwards, to the driver.

When they arrived at the front, Remus, being the person in front, knocked on the door and then opened it.

The room consisted of only one person; the driver. The rest of the small room was taken up by multicoloured buttons to control different things.

The man behind the controls turns to face us. His skin is a strange shade of white underneath all of his facial hair.

'Yes?' He asks timidly.

'Is there a problem?' Remus starts. 'Why would you stop to let those creatures aboard?'

The man looked as though he was trying to form a sentence, his mouth opening and closing, looking like a goldfish.

'I- I d-didn't m- mean t- to.' He rattled out. 'Th- the t- train was s- stopping all b- by itself. There was n- nothing I c- could do!'

'The Dementors must've frozen the gears.' Said Angelina, understandingly.

Remus nodded. 'Well, let's hope they're not going to come back again.'

Remus swiveled and strolled towards the door. Angelina smiled at the frightened man and waved good bye. Remus and Angelina both left together.

'He looks so much like Jamie, don't you think?' Said Angelina. 'Harry, I mean.'

'Yeah,' Remus agreed. ''cept for his eyes, though.'

'Lily's,' confirmed Angelina.

They reached Harry and his friend's compartment, and they were all sitting and talking to Harry, watching him in case he faints again.

Angelina walked back in, no problem, but Remus stopped in the frame of the door, looked around and said with a smile, 'I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know …'

Angelina smiled widely and giggled slightly.

Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.

'We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes,' said Remus. 'Are you all right, Harry?'

Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.

'Fine,' he muttered, embarrassed.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade station, and the students from all houses poured out and down to path towards the carriages.

Angelina and Remus stalled to patrol the train for any people who haven't gotten off yet, then climb out of the train themselves. They then make their own way down to the carriages.

'All righ' there, Remus? Angelina?' Hagrid greeted the Professors.

'Hello, Hagrid.' Angelina smiled sweetly.

'How are you, Hagrid?' Remus said. 'Been all right?'

'Fine, fine.' Hagrid replied. ''as anyone told ya that I 'ave been given the spot 'Care o' Magical Creatures'?'

'Oh, Hagrid! That's brilliant!' Angelina cheered and ran up to hug the giant.

'Congratulations, Hagrid.' Said Remus appreciatively. 'You'll be great, I know you will.'

'So do I!' Angelina agreed.

'Thanks. That means a lot ta me.' Said Hagrid.

Angelina checked her phone again for the time. 'We've got to go, Hagrid. We'll see you at the feast.'

'Seeya, you two.'

'Congratulations, again.' Angelina called again as they walked up to one of the carriages. They got into it and, in no time, they arrived at the ancient castle.

Students were still exiting the carriages, getting soaked by the rain.

Before Angelina climbed out of the carriage, Remus pulled her back in and put a spell on her.

' _Impervius,'_ he said.

Angelina smiled gratefully at him and climbed out again, Remus following.

Both adults spotted Harry and his friends, but also a child who looked very much like a child version of Lucius Malfoy.

'You _fainted,_ Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted._ ' The boy with slick, bleach-blonde hair tormented.

He elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

'Shove off, Malfoy,' said Ron, his jaw clenched.

'Did you faint, too, Weasley?' Said Malfoy loudly. 'Did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?'

Remus had to hold Angelina back from attacking the small bully, her face pink from anger, and all of her muscles tensed.

As soon as she had calmed herself, he let her go.

'Is there a problem?' Remus said in a mild voice.

Malfoy gave Remus an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, 'Oh, no – er – _Professor,_ ' then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle, and led them up the steps into the castle. Angelina was seething the opportunity to punch the smile right off his perfect, porcelain skin.

The group continued their way up the stone steps, and separated at the Entrance Hall. Angelina and Remus greeted Professor McGonagall hurriedly, seeing she was busy talking to Harry and Hermione with Madame Pomfrey, and headed to the staff table, greeting everyone there as well.

Angelina sat down waiting for Remus to finish talking to other Professors that he hasn't seen since he was a boy, and he then joined her in time for Dumbledore's speech.

'Welcome!' said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you get befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will be all aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic Business.'

He paused. 'They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – not even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors.

'On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

There was a scattered, rather unenthusiastic, applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, especially Angelina, who smiled like a proud parent at him.

Snape, who was seated two spots away, his face was twisted in an expression that was beyond anger. We all knew that he wanted the spot of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'As to our second new appointment,' Dumbledore continued, as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away, 'well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at each other, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Angelina and Remus clapped more enthusiastically than anyone in the Great Hall. Angelina was watching down the table at Hagrid who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, as Professor Dumbledore started to speak again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

'Well, I think that's everything of importance,' said Dumbledore. 'Let the feast begin!'

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.

It was a delicious feast; the Hall echoed with talk, laughter and clatter of knives and forks.

Angelina and Remus weren't so much hungry as they were tired. Remus suggested they have a bit of a catch up before they went to their own rooms for an early night, so they quickly finished the little that they had on their plates to begin with, congratulated Hagrid again, and left the Great Hall together.

Fred and George both saw them both leave.

'Do you know what's up with Rossi?' George asked the Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione blinked, caught a little off guard. She had no idea what made him ask the question.

'Uh, no … what do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'It's just – she just left the Hall with that new Defence teacher; Lupin I think his name is,' mentioned Fred.

Harry thought about what Fred had said.

'I dunno what's up with her. She seemed to be extremely close with that Lupin guy on the train …' said Ron.

'You guys are so nosey!' Hermione scolded them all. 'They might be a couple. Is that such a bad thing?'

Ron seemed to have a problem with it as well as Fred and George, but they didn't say anything in fear of what Hermione would do to them.

Angelina and Remus strolled down a hallway towards where Remus would be staying. Remus unlocked the door and they both entered, Angelina closing the door behind her. Remus stood somewhat awkwardly, checking out the room, while Angelina was a little more confident and leaped onto Remus' bed and sat up normally.

Remus soon joined her, sitting across from her, and they both chatted away about old memories.

'Remember when Padfoot took the Polyjuice Potion and turned into Dumbledore to prank all of the first years that time?' You recalled.

'How can I forget? Being Prefect, it was my job to calm them down after he told them that Peeves was going to slit their throats in their sleep.' Remus said, amused.

They then told each other about what they've been doing until now, letting the other catch up on what had been happening.

They both talked non-stop until late. Angelina had fallen asleep, curled in a ball against Remus, and Remus, being the great guy that he is, didn't have the heart to wake her, seeing how peaceful she was. He soon fell asleep as well. They both were cuddled into each other, seeming to keep the other warm at the same time as them being warm themselves.


End file.
